


The True Lives of the Fabulous Downworlders

by ceedoesntdomuch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And like, M/M, anyway, but you can see where they will later, cause hahaha, im gonna do sing too, in the next version, magnus and alec dont per say fall in love, so jace comes in during the last part., why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceedoesntdomuch/pseuds/ceedoesntdomuch
Summary: Magnus Bane, leader of the Fabulous Downworlders. Alec Lightwood, leader of the Shadowhunters of Idris City. When the two meet, neither really knows what to expect. Alec believes all Downworlders are scum and should be snuffed out, while Magnus believes all Shadowhunters are self-revolving pricks who can't deal with the fact that not everyone is like them. And yet somehow, in the end, they fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Malec series based off music videos and other forms of media. In this 3 part fic, it's based off of Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys comic, and music video NaNaNa by My Chemical Romance/Gerard Way.  
> Enjoy!

The True Lives of the Fabulous Downworlders

"Look Alive, Downworlders,  
Valentine in the sky, but the Angels don’t quit,  
You’re here with me, Dr. Graymark,  
I’ll be your mentor, your trainer, your no-brainer,  
Giving you the Angel ridden blood to keep you live,  
A institute failure for the masses, downworlders for the master plan,  
Louder than the Soul Sword and twice as shiny,  
This ones for all you blood suckers, all you mad warlocks, and werewolf babies,  
Listen Up!  
The future is Angel proof, the aftermath never varies,  
Time to do it now and do it loud!  
Downworlders! Make some noise!"

Magnus jumped off the table, throwing his guns in their holsters and shrugging on his worn, black, glittery jacket, the back reading “Glitter Warlock”. He grabbed his mask and pulled it over his face, and turned to his left to see Izzy shrugging on her deep purple vest, the one she wore everywhere, the one with the word “Lightwood” scratched out on the back, the spray painted words under it reading “Dangerous Beauty”. He handed her the dark purple mask she wore and she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to his right and saw Raphael handing his boyfriend his helmet and jacket, then shrugging his on. His jacket reading, “Clan Leader,” and Simon’s reading, “The Fledgling”. Magnus smiled at the two, watching Simon help Raphael with his mask and wishing for the millionth time that there was a Downworlder that would love him. 

But alas, other Downworlders were hard to come by now a days. It was down to the few friends Magnus had, Izzy’s boyfriend, Meliorn who went by “Seelie Knight”, Doc Graymark, and his daughter, who went by “Biscuit.” 

He clapped his hands, turning to the group, before instructing them to head out, they nodded, before leaving the café they stayed at. 

Simon and Raphael got onto the motorbike Simon had stolen from Idris City, and he and Izzy got into the car that had been abandoned in front of Doc’s station. Simon had rigged them months ago to run on solar power, and to collect it when they weren’t moving so they could drive at night if need be. 

Magnus watched as Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, and Simon kicked off. Izzy started the engine and pulled out right behind them, before Magnus even had the chance to finish a thought. 

Magnus didn’t know much about Izzy, besides the fact that she had once lived in Idris City with her family, before she showed up here about 2 years ago. He didn’t know why she left, but she did tell them that her family were really bad people. So Magnus didn’t push her to tell him more, and he was certain that if she wanted to talk about it she would. She he didn’t ask about her and she didn’t ask about him.

He knew a good bit about Simon and Raphael though. He had met them four years ago, after the final rebellion group fell, leaving people scrambling to survive. It had just been the two of them. Their parents were from the same gang, and when they died in “The Final Fight” they stuck together, they were inseparable. Raphael didn’t talk anymore, at least not to anyone other than Simon. But neither he nor Izzy pushed him to. 

The four of them made a good team. And he wasn’t going to let anyone break them up.

“Mags,” he turned to look at Izzy, she was a beautiful girl, hence her name “Dangerous Beauty.” She had long black hair and shining eyes, a killer body and a whit that could stun any man. She had shown up at the café door dehydrated and on the brink of death. She told them she was lost, and had nowhere to go. And that was that.

“Huh?” He responded, turning to Izzy. 

“You’re really quiet. You okay?” She asked, concern laced in her voice. 

“I’m fine really. Just wondering about you, and Raph, and Simon. How lucky we are to have each other.” He said, sending her a smile that she didn’t see. 

“Yeah, we are aren’t we?” Izzy said smiling at the road. 

Magnus looked out the window, smirking as they sped up slightly and passed Simon and Raph. 

Simon noticed and revved his engine slightly, pulling forward more. 

“Is this a race I smell?” Izzy murmured, revving her engine right back.  
She pulled forward past Simon once again, and the race was off. Simon pulled forward speeding off ahead of them, Raphael waving behind him.

Izzy sped up, pushing as far as she could onto the gas pedal and flying forward. 

The race was off, Simon staying in the front for the first few miles before Izzy managed to get him on a turn. Iz sped up more than what should have been possible and Magnus cheered as they did. 

Magnus rolled down the cracked window and stuck his head out, screaming and hooting as they sped through the desert. 

Simon and Raph sped up just enough to stay parallel to Izzy’s window. Raph sent them a thumbs up and a sarcastic nod before Simon suddenly stopped. 

“Iz! Something’s wrong!” Magnus yelled, sticking his head in the window. “Stop the car!” 

Izzy slammed on the break and turned the wheel, causing the car to do a complete U-turn. 

She then pulled forward, to where Simon had stopped. 

Getting out of the car, Izzy and Magnus walked over to where Simon and Raph were now standing. 

Raph turned to them, putting a finger to his lips, indicating a silent “shh”.

Magnus walked forward further peering over a sand dune Simon indicated. 

A group of Shadowhunters were off in the distance, all crowded around a black car and several black motor bikes. 

They were pointing in the direction that they had just come from, and looking at papers and what seemed to be a map. 

“Mags, get the goggles from the car yeah?” Izzy said, and Magnus complied, opening the car door as quietly as possible and pulling the goggles off the reflective glass on the dash board. 

He then closed the door, again, as quietly as possible, and walked back to Izzy handing her the goggles then settling on the dune, staring off at the Shadowhunters with curiosity. 

Magnus himself had grown up in the city, before being thrown out by his father at almost 2 years old. But by sheer luck, he had been found by Luke, or Doc Graymark. Who had taken him in with him and his pregnant wife, calling him their own. When Clary was born 2 months later, Magnus was ecstatic to have a baby sister. He and Clary were closer than anyone who had ever lived. They were soul siblings as Doc called them. And once Jocelyn -or “Sleeping Fairchild” as Luke called her- died, they became closer than ever. Magnus left the station when he turned 18, leaving a 16 year old Clary with Luke. He went to help in “The Final Fight.” 

And when the Downworlders lost, he returned to Doc, with a broken Simon and Raphael traveling behind him. Doc welcomed them with open arms, and they became a family. A strange one yes, but a family. 

And yet, after it all, here he was, 21, and he had never actually met a Shadowhunter. He had fought them, killed multiple of them, and even had a few beg him for mercy. But he had never met one. 

Izzy gasped before suddenly getting up, “We need to leave, now. Like, now now.” She said, awkwardly skip/walking back to the convertible. 

“Isabelle what’s going on, darling?” Magnus asked, turning to follow her. 

She shook her head, “Now is not the time or the place. We just, really, really, need to go.” She said getting in the car. Simon turned and whispered something to Rapha, who nodded and followed Simon to his bike. Magnus, full of concern, climbed in the car just quick enough, seeing as Izzy had started the car and was beginning to pull away. 

“Izzy!” Magnus yelled, pulling his leg in the car and closing the door behind him as the car continued to gain speed. 

“Will you please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Magnus yelled, catching his breath and gripping the side of the door frame. 

“Mags,” Izzy sighed, “ my brother was back there.” 

*****

After hours of driving, Magnus worked up the nerve to ask the one question he knew was none of his business, but he was dying to know. 

“Your brother?” Magnus asked, shocked. 

Izzy slammed on the break, causing Magnus to fling his hands forward and stop himself from banging into the dash board. 

“Yes. Alec. My older brother. My parents are the head of Idris City, well at least my mom is. And they,” Izzy stopped, and turned to Magnus. “they were never kind to him. They beat him, and starved him. Only letting him leave his room when it was absolutely necessary. And I tried to help him, I really did. But, my parents would beat me too. I may have loved him, but I couldn’t put both our lives at danger. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything if I did that. But then, they brought in a Downworlder prisoner. His name was Meliorn. And I fell in love with him. A love at first sight kind of thing. And when my parents found out, they cast me out. But I couldn’t leave Meliorn there, so with the help of a guard named Raj, I got him out. And you know the rest. Meliorn went back to his gang and well, I ended up with you.” 

“But what happened to Alec?” Magnus asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine. His face had a long cut on it, I almost didn’t recognize him when I saw him through the goggles. But it was him. I guess I would know him anywhere.” Izzy said, laying her head on the steering wheel. 

I heard the soft roar of an engine, and turned around expecting to see Simon and Raph following behind. But was instead met with the sight of the shiny black metal of a Shadowhunter car.

“Iz, drive now,” I screamed, causing her to whip her head up and pull the car into gear. 

Izzy tried to pull the car forward, but to no avail. Gun shots rang out around them and a loud ‘pop’ was heard. Magnus checked the review mirror as he saw sand being blown from the tire, causing sand to move around it. 

‘This is it,” Magnus thought. ‘I’m going to die at the hands of a Shadowhunter. I’m never going to see Clary or Luke again. I’ll never fall in love. I’ll never-’

But his thoughts were cut short by the sound of Izzy screaming. Magnus whipped his head to the other side of the car, seeing Izzy being pulled out. 

“No! Izzy!” He yelled, climbing out of the car as fast as he could. 

“Freeze.” A cool voice said, once he was fully out of the car, and Magnus shuttered at how low and smooth it was.

He froze where he stood. Expecting a shot to the back of the head. Shadowhunters weren’t noble fighters, they’ll take any shot they get, even if it is when the opponent isn’t looking. 

“Turn around slowly, and take off your mask.” He turned around, but made no movement to remove the mask. 

When Magnus ws fully turned around he was met with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Shining blue eyes, pitch black hair, and a jawline that would have made him weak if he hadn’t been so worried about being shot. And in that moment Magnus figured out who was pointing a gun at his face. 

“Alec Lightwood,” He said smirking, “So we meet at last.” 

“Shut up, Downworlder. Scum like you shouldn’t even be able to say my name. And you,” He turned his face to meet Izzy, who was being held by two masked Shadowhunters, “Director Lightwood should have killed you when she had the chance.” 

“Alec this isn’t you! I’m your sister! I tried to get you out!” 

“No you didn’t! You risked everything, everything, for a Downworlder, over your own brother! Over your beaten and broken brother! I don’t even know you anymore.”

“Oh please, that’s the sob story you’re going with? First they beat you, refuse to feed you, and almost kill you, and then you take their side? Excuse me if I see a flaw in your logic.” Magnus said, frowning. 

“None of that matters, if I can wipe out your kind. Snuff out the unclean.The Angel blooded will rise again, and your kind will no longer exist. I’m here to take my sister back to where she belongs. In Idris City,” Alec said, cocking his gun. 

“Alec, please let him go. Take me but let him go!” 

“I’m doing this for your own goo-“ But he was unable to finish. From over the hill, gunshots sored through the air, hitting the two Shadowhunters holding Izzy, causing them to fall to the ground. 

Simon and Raph came barreling over the hill, Raph standing on the back bars of the motor bike, guns blazing. Before Alec could react, one hit his shoulder, causing him to also fall to the floor. Simon and Raph pulled to a stop and got off the bike, walking forward to where the two masked men were on the ground. Raph cocked the gun, shooting the two in the head. 

They came closer to where Alec was on the ground and Raph cocked the gun, going to do the same to Alec that he had done to the other two. 

“Raph, no wait!” Izzy yelled, causing Raphael to stop and turn to her, confusion laced across his face.

“That’s her brother.” Magnus said, watching as Izzy rushed to Alec’s side, pulling off her bandana and wrapping it around his arm to try to stop the bleeding. 

“Brother?” Simon asked confused. 

“Now is not the time for a backstory, let’s get him to Doctor Graymark, he’s gonna need someone who knows something about getting shot.” Magnus said, walking closer to Izzy and helping her haul her brothers unconscious body into the backseat of their car. 

Once they were done, Magnus saw Raph lean over and whisper something into Simon’s ear. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Simon said, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, “Raph wants to go back and see if the rest of the Shadowhunters are following us. If they show up and find 2/3 bodies, they’ll send more, so we’ll take care of them.” 

Raph nodded, grasping Simon’s hand in his before leading him back to the bike, and riding off. 

“We need to get him to Doc, and fast.” I said, climbing in the passenger seat so Izzy could stay in back with Alec. 

This wasn’t how he planned meeting his first Shadowhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! HA! HA! I'm so excited for these. <3
> 
> My Social Medias:  
> Instagram: @seriously.sherwood  
> Tumblr: @seriously.sherwood  
> Twitter: @therealcortchop


End file.
